In the aforementioned application Ser. No. 496,524, split phase type motors are disclosed utilizing a switch and terminal assembly supported on an end frame of such motor and operated by a centrifugal device to control the excitation of the auxiliary and main winding of such motor. The windings of the aforementioned split phase type motors were provided with a set of integral leads extending from an end turn grouping of such windings and connected in direct terminating engagement with the terminals of the switch and terminal assembly mounted to an end frame of such motor.
In the past single or three phase type motors, many different schemes were employed to terminate the integral leads or lead ends of windings for such motors so that such integral leads could be connected with a power source for exerting such windings to effect the energization of the motor. The aforementioned windings were, of course, magnet wire encapsulated within a suitable insulating material therefor, and such magnet wire was formed into a plurality of interconnected coils thereby to comprise such windings. The coils had opposite side turns disposed in winding receiving slots of a stator and opposite end turns which were formed into generally annular groupings thereof adjacent the opposite end faces of the stator. Integral winding leads or lead ends on some of the winding coils were brought out or exited from one of the opposite end turn groupings of such coils, and as previously mentioned, it was then necessary to terminate such integral winding leads, i.e., electrically connect such integral winding leads, through some scheme or device which could conveniently be connected with a power source input power leads.
One of the most common past schemes for terminating the integral winding leads of motor windings in single or three phase motors was to merely crimp, solder or otherwise connect input power leads or lead-in conductors with the integral winding leads of the motor windings. These input power leads were respectively encapsulated within suitable insulating means, such as a cloth-like insulating material or the like, for instance, and had a crimp-type fitting or quick connect type fitting on the free end thereof which could be connected with the input power leads.
In another past terminating scheme, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,169, crimping fittings were utilized to respectively interconnect the integral winding leads of the motor windings with input power leads, and the crimping fittings were then inserted into releasable engagement channels or openings provided therefor in an insulating holder which was mechanically mounted within the winding slots of the stator so as to extend from an end face thereof. One of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of this past terminating scheme is believed to be the lack of any convenient means for grounding the stator of the motor. Another disadvantageous or undesirable feature of this terminating scheme is believed to be that the crimping fittings might have been displaced from the channels in which they were received in the insulating holder in response to handling of the motor or in response to motor vibration effected uon the energization of the motor.
Another of the past terminating schemes, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,707, involved mounting an insulated holder or terminal block against an end face of a stator between spaced apart end turn groupings of the windings with parts of the terminal block being gripped between such end turn groupings and stator end face thereby to retain the terminal block against displacement from the stator. Fittings were received in openings provided therefor the terminal block for releasably receiving input power leads inserted thereunto, and crimp-type connections were provided on such fittings exteriorly of such terminal blocks for interconnection with the integral winding leads of the motor winding. One of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of this past terminating scheme is believed to be that the terminal block might have been movable between the end turn groupings and stator end face in response to vibrations of the motor upon energization thereof and/or movement of the end turn groupings of the windings upon the excitation thereof. If effected, it is also believed that the aforementioned undesirable movement of the terminal block might have resulted in mechanical working causing fatigue failure at the crimped connection of the fitting with the integral lead ends of the winding.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,615, a connector housing or terminal block is fixedly mounted against a stator end face by a plurality of pins, and contacts or fittings are removably insertable into openings provided therefor in the terminal block so as to releasably grip or terminate the integral winding leads of the motor winding and the input power leads associated therewith, respectively. At least one of the undesirable or disadvantageous features of this terminating scheme is believed to be that the fittings might have been dislodged from the openings in the terminal block so as to release or interrupt the termination of such fittings between the integral lead ends of the windings and the input power leads.